


Welcome to Hawaii

by Barbela



Category: Brick Mansions (2014), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，Danny的旧友来到了夏威夷……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolaBeet710](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ViolaBeet710).



“这真是太可笑了！”Danny Williams，一如既往地坐在副驾驶，不耐烦地用指关节扣击着车窗，开始了他的长篇大论。

嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒嗒。

掌控着驾驶大权的Steve被他敲得心烦。他往旁边瞄了一眼，等着下文。他的搭档总会有下文的。

果然。“我就不明白了，为啥州长会让我们亲自去接两个游客！游客！难道还要负责带他们来个环岛游什么的？Kono一脸奸笑，而Chin的眼神耐人寻味，这不正常！难道整个队伍里只有我被蒙在鼓里吗？”

Steve举起双手晃了晃：“还有我呢。”

如果是三年前，Danny或许还会心惊胆战一下——他们可是在高速公路上！然而现在，见鬼的，他已经习惯了这只野兽的行径了。

“我发誓，等我见到这两个人，一定在他脑袋上来一下拳，然后把他按倒在地上。”Danny看着面前景物变幻，继续碎碎念。

Steve毫不在意，知道他的金毛搭档也就是说说而已。“好了，Danny，不如往好的地方想想？虽然你‘又一次’失去了和Gracie共度周末的机会，但是州长批了我们一周的假。”

“是一周‘没案子才可以放’的假！”他的搭档强调着，“这和平时又有什么区别！话说回来，罪犯们就不能休个假吗？”

“我想不能，Danno。”

 

Steve McGarrett万万没想到的是，Danny在看到他们要接的人是谁之后，还真的跟其中之一扭打在了地上。Danny开始占了上风，后来又被对方反拧着按在地上。

“喂，放开他！”Steve的怒火“腾”地就上来了。然而他并没有采取行动。他小心地戒备着边上这个一脸生无可恋地看着该混乱场景的黑发小个子。

两团金毛，乱糟糟地顶在两个脑袋上，而两个当事人笑得像傻子，没事一样互相扶着站了起来。Steve脸上的表情很精彩。

“Hey hey hey，谁来告诉我发生了什么？”Steve盯着Danny头上那团乱毛和脸上灿烂的笑容看了好久，严重怀疑这是气坏了精神失常的表现。他伸手探上他的额头，被Danny一巴掌拍了下来。

“Steven，这是我的同学兼好友，Damien Collier。Damien，这是我的同事，Steve McGarrett。”

“是搭档。”Steve刻意纠正道，往他的Danny身边凑近了些。Danny瞥他一眼，不知道他的语气为何不爽至此。

Damien点头微笑着伸出手。而Steve犹豫了一下，还是礼节性地握了握。

“这是Lino Dupres。”Damien介绍着自己身边的这个黑发小个子，“我相信你早就听说过他了。”

“没错。拯救了红砖区的人嘛，前一阵子新闻上全是你们。”Danny开心地笑着，拍拍对方的背，“伙计，你们怎么来这里了？”

“新任市长给我们批了假。”Lino接过话头，浓重的法国口音溢了出来。

“好巧，我们也在休假。”

“是‘没有案子才可以放’的假。”Steve闷闷地纠正道。

“无所谓了。我知道不少好地方，可以带你们去。”Danny的手搭上Damien的肩，尽管这着实要费点劲儿。“现在，告诉我你这些年都干了什么？”

前面的两人一路欢声笑语越走越快。Steve用了好大的力气，才克制住自己不把自家搭档拖走严加管教。他侧过头，看见目光正对上同样被甩在后面的Lino的，然后两人同时别开了眼。

糟糕的一天。糟透了。

 

美好的一天。

Damien惬意地靠在Danny家的沙发上，揽着老友的肩膀。有什么事情比阔别已久的老友重逢更棒的呢？他们从高中的糗事一直聊到各自的现状，聊上司聊工作聊孩子（当然这项主要是Danny在炫耀），留下两只黑毛在边上的椅子上大眼瞪大眼。

“你们到底是怎么忽悠州长给我们批假的？”Danny双肘撑在大腿上，问。

“噢，我们新任市长跟你们州长的私交不错。所以我决定给你个惊喜。”

Danny笑起来：“你确实给了我个惊喜，你这个天才。”

受不了了，他快被逼疯了。Steve拒绝再听他们的对话。他瞅瞅边上的法国佬，此人正用诡异的目光打量这间屋子，活脱是像在规划逃跑路线。

Steve起身就走了出去。Danny抬眸瞥他一眼。

“喂，Chin，嘿。”

“你和Danny不是在共度假期吗？”略带戏谑却一本正经的声音从电话那头响起，“我开了免提。”

“出了点小问题，呃。”Steve顿了一下，“五分钟之后，给我打电话，就说有案子了。”

“怎么，没有案子反而不习惯了，头儿？”Kono的声音里有掩饰不住的笑意。

“不许笑，这很严肃，知道吗？”Steve郁闷地踱来踱去，“你们肯定早就知道这件事，还联合起来耍我们，我就暂且不追究了。五分钟，给我电话。”

“知道了头儿，简单明了。”

Steve挂断电话，回到屋里。五分钟后，电话如约响起，装作不在意的样子随手接起：“McGarrett? ...I'm on my way.”然后拎起搭档：“我们有案子了。”拖着就往门口走。

很好，一切都跟计划中的一样。

……除了一点。

Damien跟着站起来：“有案件？没准儿我们可以帮上忙。”

Steve几乎是怒视这这个金发的不解风情的家伙，当然，首先他得仰着头。“不用了，谢谢。”他试图礼貌地回绝。

“我是我们那儿的警长，而Lino最近也是警局的一员。我们肯定能帮上些忙的。”Damien的语气里是不容拒绝，“坐视不管可不是我们的风格。”

“那是你。我不想掺和这个。拜。”Lino挥挥手蹦下椅子打算离开，被Damien拽着手腕拉了回来。他不爽地挣脱，然后“啪”地打上对方的手。

Damien用一种“你居然打我”的复杂表情瞪着Lino，而Lino不甘示弱地回瞪。

于是这两个人就在客厅中央足足对瞪了五分钟。Danny戳戳Steve的腰：“赌五毛Lino会赢。”

“我听到了。”Damien在沉默中开口。

“Hey, you know what? ”Steve咬着牙挤出这句话，“我认为我可以给Chin个电话让他们自己处理。毕竟我们还在享受假期中，不是吗？”他在任何人作出反应之前，迅速地拨回给Chin。

“你的搭档平时也这样吗？”Damien终于以正当的理由结束了他们的战斗，揉揉酸涩的眼睛，低头问自己的好友。

“是的。他脑子有毛病，不用管他。”

 

“我们需要谈谈。”怨气逼人的海军少校把金毛熊拖到门外，这才难以置信地开口：“他们晚上要住你家？！”

Danny用一种“你有病吧”的眼神回望着他：“当然了。这你也要管？你个控制狂。”

“这不是个好主意，你该让他们住旅馆。”

“我家里有地儿为什么要让他们住旅馆？”

“万一他们身上有寄生虫呢？”

“他们是警察，又不是乞丐！”Danny抬高了声音，“像你这种野兽身上才会有寄生虫吧！”

同一时间，屋里。

“听上去他们在外面吵架。”Damien侧耳倾听，隐隐约约地能听到些内容。从吵架变成对吼，这也是没有办法的事。

“……可能吧。”Lino兴趣缺缺地回应着，溜溜达达地走到冰箱前，扒开冰箱门：“哟，这哥们儿对食物的品味不错。”不像你。

Damien听了半天没有营养的对话，终于放弃了，回头看Lino。只见此人斜倚着冰箱门，嘴里叼着块泡芙。他瞬间从沙发上蹦起来：“嘿，你不能没经过主人允许就吃人家冰箱里的东西！”

“可是你家的我就吃了。”而且没啥后果。况且吃你家冰箱的东西简直就是对我的美食鉴赏能力的侮辱，但我还是吃了，看我多爱你。

“我们是朋友，而你跟他又不熟。”Damien循循善诱。靠，偷吃我家东西你还有理了？每天都被迫去超市采购可不是个好消息。

“……可是这是可可泡芙。”Lino睁大眼睛，平添几分无辜。

“……”Damien放弃了对这个超级混混的教化，虽然此人现在的身份是警察，不过用不了几天他就会忍不住把他丢出去的。他确信。

门被Steve“砰”地打开，又被Danny“砰”地摔上。Damien满心都是去检查一下门坏没坏的冲动。

“我们今晚去野营，我知道个好地方。”Steve用命令的口气说着这两句话。

Lino的眼睛“唰”地亮了。Damien打赌他想到了烤野兔之类的东西。

“你知道我恨野营，是吧？”Danny抬头看着他。

Steve一副理所当然的样子点点头。

“好极了。”

 

“你这野兽的思维又在想些什么呢？这是我的车！我要自己开！”Danny怒气冲冲地一把夺过钥匙，示威地晃了晃。“你，乖乖坐后座，或者开自己的车去！”要知道，Steve的车，一如既往地，就停在Danny家门口。现在离他们所在的位置大约有……呃，五六米远吧。

“Okay. ”Steve赌气地把帐篷往后备箱里一塞，上了自己的车。没想到的是，还有别人跟着进来了。

“嗨。”Lino舒舒服服地陷在副驾驶的座位里。

“嗨。”Steve发动车子，一脚油门踩到底。

良久的沉默。

“你最好还是系上安全带。”Steve说。

“我宁愿自由自在。”Lino耸耸肩。你他妈都把车开成这样了，系不系有区别吗？不系，自己还能在紧要关头打碎玻璃跳车。“不过，你飙车的技术比Damien强多了。”好歹你没开着车闯木板，玻璃，还把海报糊在挡风玻璃上盲驾。

Steve显然对这个夸奖十分受用。人家的搭档都这么说了，一定是真的。待会儿要不要激他和自己比赛呢？

『Damien就是个蠢货。』Lino念念叨叨地吐出一串法语。

『没错。』

边上的人触电了一样的猛地转过头来，难以置信地用漂亮的黑色大眼睛对准他：『你会法语？』

『学过一些。』

接下来的旅途中，两个人用法语相谈甚欢。Steve清晰地意识到了这一点——这个看似沉默的家伙其实是个话唠。他这么安静只是因为，呃，英语说不利落而已。

 

另一辆车上。

“你的搭档脾气挺臭的呀？”——

“他经常耍小性子，这个控制狂。”Danny从鼻孔里哼了一声，看着Steve开着车飞快地超过他的，那架势比追捕犯罪嫌疑人更迅猛。这家伙其实是一只隐藏很深的，发狂的迅猛龙吧？

“我们要去的地方，肯定有一段很美好的记忆吧。”Damien坐在副驾驶上看着他。阳光下，他的眼睛呈现出清澈好看的浅蓝。

Danny像连珠炮一样列举出一串记忆：“你是指中枪，被人劫持，与孩子们一起被锁在一辆没有食物的车里，以及最心爱的女儿充当了挖掘机？”

“你可真够惨的，伙计。”Damien万分同情地说着，然后脸上的笑容出卖了他，彻底地。

“我们的友谊完蛋了。”Danny捕捉到了这个笑容，然后愤怒地用食指指着他，并且差点酿成了一起车祸。哦靠，果然跟McGarrett混太久了，再也不能专心开车。

 

“就是这儿了。”Steve还没停稳，Lino已经蹿下了车。这个家伙其实是一只松鼠吧？

科迈罗紧跟着停在了边上，safe and sound。Damien关上车门向Lino走去，而Danny透过玻璃和Steve对瞪，不想理他。

土路旁的草叶摇曳，一头黑乎乎的东西钻了出来，从他们面前光明正大地跑过。

“野猪！”Steve喊道。与此同时Damien和Lino一跃而起，踏着挡风玻璃从车顶上跑过，用重合度百分百的动作在他发直的目光下，向着野猪穷凶极恶地扑了过去。他愣了一下，紧跟着追上去。

“喂，这是我的车！”Danny听着头顶上传来的脚步声，心疼地吸了口气。他望着那三个人迈着大步子越跑越远的场景：“靠，认真的？”犹豫不决地瞄了眼自己的小短腿，然后把拔出的钥匙插回去，一个华丽的调头，猛踩油门。

 

Steve觉得自己跑得快吐血了。他已经不是在追猪了，而是拼死不掉队。卧槽，难道暴力街区的警察都是跑酷出身吗？他举着枪，摇摇晃晃地在土路边缘开上几枪，防止它钻入丛林。Steve是个出色的SEAL，不代表他能在拼死跑步的情况下射中一头狂奔的猪。

“嗨，”有什么声音幽幽地从右边响起，“想我了吗？你们累不？”

Steve惊愕地抬头，而他的搭档，正意气风发地坐在驾驶座上，探出头向他们打招呼。风将他的头发吹得挺乱，简直就像顶了个鸟巢。

Lino用法语嘟哝着些骂人话，而Damien给了他一个“你真机智”的表情。

Danny稳稳地掏出枪——别玩问他们为啥带枪了，该吸取教训，不是吗？和Steven一起出门一定要带枪，这人就是个灾星！——瞄准，射击。伴随着一声猪的尖嚎，一具灰黑色的身体重重地摔在地上。

“好极了！”Steve愉快地喊出来。这才是我的搭档！

Danny·今日英俊潇洒·Williams抑制不住笑意，用手顺了顺自己的乱毛而没有看路，于是他的车就一头撞在了树上，发出沉闷的撞击声。

咚。

Steve直接喷了出来，笑得喘不过气。Damien努力地憋着笑，然而失败了。Lino……咦，Lino人呢？

Danny愤怒地灰头土脸地从车上下来，用眼神无声地控诉着他们，最后脱口而出的话却是：“Steve，都怪你。”

“这怎么就又是我的错了？”Steve一摊手，“你开车自己撞树上了，怪我咯？”

“没错。”矮小精悍的警探边从他身边经过边说，Steve的身体自然地追随着他的方向转了个角度。“因为四年前你敲开了我的公寓，告诉我我除了当你的搭档外别无选择，所以之后发生的每件倒霉事都是你的错。”

“确切地来说，是三年七个月零十天。”Steve纠正道，“那好事呢？”

“都是我努力争取的结果。我是说，在你这个灾星边上，我居然还能遇到好事，一定是我的付出总算得到了回报。”

『你们老两口吵完了没有？』Lino蹲在野猪旁边，紧致的皮肤意外的干爽。『吵完了就过来，把这小家伙处理一下。』他好奇地戳了戳它。红砖区虽然盛产毒贩流氓混混，但是显然，并不会有野猪。

Steve大笑着向他走去，Danny满脸迷茫：“他说啥？”

“他说你说的有道理极了。”Steve抹一把汗，一本正经道。Danny狐疑地看着他。鬼才信。

 

“这都怪你。”Danny抱着一块面包，毫无形象地就着啤酒啃着。“那么着急出门，我连食物都没法准备好，只能啃这糟糕的面包。话说回来，我的可可泡芙哪儿去了？我记得放在冰箱里了的。”

Damien的目光缓缓地飘向Lino。后者专注地注视着烧烤架上的野猪，就好像那头野猪生前欠他五百万没还一样。

“你应该尝试一下新事物，babe。”Steve举起酒瓶和他碰了一下，“味道肯定不差。”

“不不不，这是你们原始人的食物。你听说了吗？现在文明社会不吃这个了。是吧，Damien？”

“反正我打算尝一下。”Damien摊手，立刻拆台。

“Hey，说好的友谊呢！”

身为SEAL，野外生存训练自是必不可少。Steve充满专业人士的优越感地转动着木棍。肉香四溢，强烈地刺激着每个人的味觉。就连Danny也绷不住了，默默地往前蹭了蹭。“好了，差不多了。”

在Lino蠢蠢欲动准备徒手开撕之前，Damien及时地制止了他，并向他展示在文明社会里，有一种神奇的东西叫做“刀”。

“不仓一虾嘛，这可素捏的战里拼。”Steve嘴里叼着块肉，脸上沾着油，含糊不清地向Danny说着。

他说的好有道理。本来就有些动摇了的金发矮人愉快地溜下了这个台阶，劈手就把肉从Steve嘴边夺下。

“喂！”Steve瞬间炸毛。

“火上的太烫。”Danny笑容满面，故意咂砸嘴，“唔，味道还不错嘛。”

在对面的两人滚打成一团期间，Damien和Lino迅速瓜分了食物。等那两个逗比回过神的时候，火上俨然只剩下一堆骨头架子。

“What the……这谁干的？”Danny颤抖的手指着烧烤架，目光在两个人之间打转。

“他。”异口同声的回答。火光闪动下，Damien的金发流转着红色，Lino的黑眸中好似有火焰在燃烧。而共同点是，这两个人的嘴边都泛着可疑的油光。

“身为一名警探，我判定你们为共同作案。”Danny从兜里掏出手铐，然后拉过他们的手把他俩拷在一起。“你们有权保持沉默……”

“……你们所说的每一句话都将作为呈堂证供。”Lino相当顺口地接过。

Danny扬眉，而Damien皱眉。

“当警察的功课做得不错嘛，法国人。”

“你到底被关进去过几次？！”

Lino镇定地从手边用牙撕扯下肉。是的，就算他的右手被这个该死的条子和另一个条子扣在一起，他仍然有左手可以用来拿食物。

Lino选择性地忘记了自己暂时也是个条子这个事实。在这几伙毒品交易团伙被全部抓捕归案之前，他大约是跑不掉了。诚然，他用出色的跑酷功力砸碎了数扇窗户……这也是市长给他们放假的另一个原因——安装防弹钢化玻璃。

 

夜深了，遥远的虚无中璀璨的星光闪烁。

大约是以前风餐露宿的日子太多，总之，Steve爱死帐篷了。尤其是这种只够容纳两人的帐篷，以及他成功地抢在Damien之前钻进了Danny的帐篷。虽然对方似乎并没有要和他抢的意思。

“说说你们怎么认识的吧。”Steve强烈的控制欲驱使他开始好奇这个。他打了个滚——其间因为压到Danny而带来一串抱怨——趴着望向对面。

“高中同学，都是橄榄球队里的主力。”黑暗中看不到Damien的表情，但是可以听出来他在笑。“那时候的Danny，我都想劝他改名为Dandy*。他甚至脱……”

*意为花花公子

“哇哦，停，够了！”Danny连声打断。

Steve歪过头看着他，虽然只能看到个轮廓而已：“你干嘛了？”

“Nothing. ”Danny飞快地回答。

“Danno! ”

“No-th-ing. ”

“他干啥了？”Steve改变了策略。

“Damien！你要是敢告诉他，我们的友谊就完蛋了！”

Damien一本正经地回应着：“我们的友谊今天都已经第三次完蛋了！”他顿了顿，还是转移了话题：“你们呢？你们的初遇是什么样的？”

“举枪，对吼，威胁，中弹。”

“巧遇，合作，良好的搭档关系的开始。”

说完一阵良久的沉默。Lino不给面子地直接喷笑出声。

Steve的厚脸皮派上了用场，他丝毫没有受到影响地开口：“那你们呢？”

“观看一个条子在自己面前像傻瓜一样装罪犯。”Lino的声音低沉而富有磁性。

“Hey，谁像傻瓜一样了？”Damien不干了。

“你啊。”而且还满脸傻笑。鉴于Damien知道了这个可能会想撞墙自杀，所以Lino贴心地没说。好吧，其实就是因为他不知道用英文怎么说。

“Lino，我那是为了方便和你建立友谊。”简直是痛心疾首。

『不，你就是傻。』

“我听懂了。”Damien默默地指出。

『靠。』

听见对面帐篷里传来一阵奇怪的沉闷的声响，Steve一点也不想知道他们在干什么。一、点、也、不。

可能是自己想多了。他们没准儿真的只是在试图杀死对方而已。

“他们在干嘛？”Danny小声问。姿势的改变让他的被子发出沙沙的轻响。

“你凑近点，我告诉你。”

那天晚上，他们谁也没有道一句晚安。

太忙了。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 给我亲爱哒菜菊苣的生贺。成年快乐啊菜！以及菜啊，搜到你的名字真容易……  
> 原梗属于阿菜。  
> 这是一篇天堂执法者和暴力街区的crossover。  
> 有参考《校园蓝调》和《碧海追踪》中的剧情。


End file.
